


in the quiet grove

by strifescloud



Series: after [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-DoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifescloud/pseuds/strifescloud
Summary: Cloud wants to add a garden to the house, and Genesis seizes the opportunity to do something thoughtful.
For the prompt 'memorial'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALREADY ON AO3....WEEPS  
> this is from strifesodos week way back when and i totally meant to upload it at the time because its part of 'after' but i DIDNT because im a FOOL  
> so yeah if you follow me on tumblr you'll have already seen this!! sorry haha

“I want a garden.”

“Hm?” Genesis replied, lifting his gaze from his book. 

“A garden,” Cloud repeated, raising his voice to be heard over the sizzle of his frypan, “at the back of the house. We could grow our own vegetables, some herbs, maybe…flowers.”

 They were accustomed to long silences by now, so when Genesis took a moment to give Cloud a considering look it hardly felt uncomfortable.

 “That sounds wonderful, dearest.” Genesis finally said, ever-indulgent, and watched as a tiny bit of tension dropped out of Cloud’s shoulders. They fell silent again while Cloud divided the food into two bowls, setting one in front of Genesis and seating himself across the table.

 “There’s that place in town, the organic food one? I thought I’d ask them next time I was down there, how to, you know, set things up.”

 “How _grandiose_ is this project going to be, exactly? We thought about cutting down that tree when we built the house, and if we’re putting a vegetable garden out there-”

 “Not just vegetables, I guess. We can have anything we want.” There was a flicker in Cloud’s eyes as he spoke, reminiscent of when they were first building their home - the wonder at being able to build a life, at being able to _choose_.

 Genesis outwardly remained engaged in the conversation, but his mind was elsewhere. Cloud had specifically mentioned _flowers_.

 He remembered the church, the yellow blossoms stretching upwards towards the stream of sunlight.

 A plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

The first thing he did was call Tifa, albeit reluctantly. 

“Genesis? It’s been awhile since you called. How’s the house?” 

“Oh, perfectly fine. It’s all going very well.” He paused, suddenly unsure if his request would come across disrespectful. Tifa, bless her heart, waited patiently for him to continue. “Cloud wants a garden.” 

“That sounds like a good idea, with you two out there by yourselves. Grow some of your own food.” 

“Yes, it’ll be nice to have fresh vegetables and herbs and,” ever the gesticulator, Genesis waved a hand encompassingly despite Tifa not being able to see it, “all those things. Also…”

 “Hm?” 

“Look. The flowers in the church - do you think they could be moved? Transplanted?”

 “Oh! Well, I don’t see why not. They, um,” He could hear Tifa take a steadying breath, “they grew at her house as well. Before. So there’s no reason why they couldn’t grow anywhere outside the church. Cloud might-” 

“It’s a surprise. Of a sort.” Genesis interrupted, feeling embarrassed. His sentimental side wasn’t meant to be known to anyone except Cloud. 

“Oh, Genesis, that’s a wonderful idea.” Her voice was full of unexpected warmth.

 “Isn’t it just? Sometimes my own magnanimity surprises even myself”

 “Oh, hush you. Let me know next time you’re in Edge and I’ll give you a hand with them. If you transfer them into pots you should have no problem taking them back home.”

 “Thank you, Tifa.” He said with genuine feeling.

 “Don’t worry about it. Take care.”

* * *

 “I’m going to Edge. For a day or two, probably.”

 Cloud paused, looking up from the wooden fence he was building to give Genesis a scrutinising look.

 “Why?”

 “Just a little shopping expedition, dearest. I’m afraid that little town nearby just doesn’t live up to my tastes.”

 “Okay.” Cloud returned to his work and Genesis stayed leaning against the doorframe, watching the furrow in Cloud’s brow deepen as he tried to hold back his enhanced strength.

 Both of them had learnt their lesson from early on in their house-building attempts. The wood they bought simply wasn’t made to withstand a SOLDIER’s full strength being used to hammer nails through it.

 “You should stop by the bar while you’re there.”

 “I was planning on it.” He got another _look_ from Cloud, and Genesis hoped that he hadn’t given his plan away too quickly. He hated being predictable.

 Although, the mere fact that he was only predictable because Cloud simply knew him so well tended to soften the sting of his every action being anticipated.

 Love was a silly thing.

 He set out from the house early the next day, making it to Edge just in time to watch the sunset from the cliffs on the outskirts.

 He knew the significance of this place, knew why Cloud always stopped here every time they visited the city.

 As the sky grew darker, he stood in the place where Angeal’s trainee had died and wondered if he knew how grateful Genesis was - not only for ensuring Cloud’s survival, but also for stopping what could have been Genesis’s greatest mistake.

 Funny how small the world seemed, when both of their lives were owed to the same man. 

The bar was quiet when Genesis finally slipped through the front door, taking a seat at one end of the counter.

 “I didn’t expect to see you quite so soon.”

 “With how hard Cloud works, the whole garden will probably be done before I even return. I thought it best to get things underway quickly.” He paused, drumming his fingers on the counter. “It’s rather pleasant, the idea of growing things. Creating, rather than,” he waved one hand, searching for a word.

 “Senseless violence?” Tifa offered, a humourous gleam in her eyes.

 “Not quite, but I suppose the sentiment is close enough.” She laughed a little, shaking her head.

 “You’d know all about _sentiment_ , wouldn’t you?” Genesis faked offence, placing one hand mockingly on his chest as though taken aback.

 “Who _has_ been feeding you such blatant lies? My heart is blackened and cold, my dear.”

 “Of course, of course. It must have been someone else who travelled all this way just to get flowers for Cloud.” Genesis laughed, flashing her an amused grin. 

“However,” she continued, “if you _were_ feeling sentimental, I could help you with those flowers tomorrow morning.” 

“I shall keep that in mind.” 

“Guest room’s all yours.”

 He left without further comment, climbing the stairs and slipping quietly into the guest room. He’d seen no sign of the children, thankfully, and had absolutely no desire to interact with them.

 It was odd to sleep without Cloud’s steady presence by his side, and Genesis woke feeling as though he’d barely rested at all.

 They entered the church in silence, a feeling of reverence taking hold of Genesis despite having no personal connection to the church. After everything Cloud had told him, it seemed fitting to be respectful.

 They spent the morning gently moving the flowers into the pots Tifa had brought, packing them carefully into boxes that Genesis could take back with him. He left the city that night, thankful once again for his enhancements, as he could travel the whole night without needing to rest.

 Dawn had long since broken by the time he arrived home, slowed down as he was by his cargo. He didn’t even enter the house first, confident that Cloud had heard him arrive without him needing to announce it, and instead took the boxes around the side to where the garden would be.

 At the sight that greeted him he stopped, dumbfounded.

 His predictions of Cloud’s work ethic had proven true, and a staggering amount of work had been done in the short time he’d been away. He could see where the earth had been disturbed in neat rows, some of which had saplings just visible in the morning light.

 Cloud was kneeling in the centre, next to a very familiar sight.

 After all these years, Genesis could still recognise a young dumbapple tree, even without its fruit.

 “How- what-” for once, he found himself lost for words, his mind muddled by the surge of emotion at Cloud’s thoughtfulness, “they _burned_. The whole town.”

 “Surprisingly there’s a black market for rare fruit,” Cloud replied, sounding amused, “which even more surprisingly, Vincent has numerous contacts in.”

 Genesis hadn’t cried in many, many years, so it was strange to have to fight the urge now.

 He suddenly remembered the box in his hands, walking slowly to where Cloud was still kneeling. Genesis knelt as well, his usual aversion to dirt forgotten as he placed the box in front of Cloud, revealing its contents.

 “ _Oh,_ ” Cloud breathed, eyes locked on the yellow flowers.

 “You said you wanted flowers.”

 “I did, but I didn’t think- thank you,” he suddenly looked up, a fervent gleam in his eyes, “Genesis, _thank you_.”

 Cloud leaned across to kiss him, filled with grief and joy and gratitude. In that moment - in their garden behind their house, kneeling next to the dumbapple tree with the warm sun shining down - Genesis felt more at peace than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> title from a translation of "Ständchen" by Schubert from his Schwanengesang collection, because im pretentious as hell and its on my strifesodos playlist
> 
> thanks for reading guys and you can catch me at strifescloud.tumblr.com where i dont constantly forget what ive uploaded


End file.
